Timeline (UTHP)
Late 1977: James Potter and Lily Evans consummate their love and unknowingly conceive a baby. They get married before the childs birth in 1978, and protect it from the stain of bastardy. *1978: **August 18th: Hadrian James Potter is born, with black hair, green eyes and as a Sorcerer. Sirius Black was his godfather. *1980, 31st July: Rosalie Lily Potter is born at 11:57 PM. Peter Pettigrew is godfather. *Early 1981: Voldemort attempted to kill Charlus, Fleamont, and Harry Potter and lost several of his older Death Eaters and was rendered temporarily crippled and a eunuch by Charlus Potter's last stand. Voldemort would not regain his genitalia until 1994. Abraxas Malfoy lost a leg and his wand arm. Rosier was ripped apart. Mulciber was burned alive. Lestrange and Avery I blasted into mist. *1981, 31st October: Lord Voldemort attacks James and Lily Potter, but his Killing Curse rebounds off infant Rosalie Potter, causing the Dark Lord to lose physical form and Rose to gain a lightning-shaped scar and become a Horcrux. *Harry later began studying magic under Dorea's guidance, with his parents having much less time for him. *1st November: Peter Pettigrew is arrested for the attempted murder of James, Lily, and Rosalie Potter, treason, and terrorism. 1989 *Hadrian Potter is sorted into Slytherin and befriends Adrian Pucey, Cedric Diggory, Gemma Farley, the Weasley Twins, Terence Higgs, and Roger Davies. **By this time, Hadrian was a master Occlumens, highly skilled Legilimens, and gifted with Wandless Magic. Harry had practiced all magic up to a NEWT-level in Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, HOM, Defence Against the Dark Arts. By this time, Harry and his family were talking again, though Harry and his parents weren't very close, Harry and Rose got along wonderfully. Harry took his OWLs and NEWTs in History of Magic and would be self-studying for a Mastery in it. Harry was also secretly quite skilled in the Dark Arts. 1991 *Harry was age thirteen and selected Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes for his electives. Harry began pursuing a dual Mastery in DADA and Potions with Severus Snape. T-2 Grand Sorcerer. *31 July, 1991: Quirinus Quirrell breaks into Gringotts Wizarding Bank, but fails to steal the Philosopher's Stone. Harry and Rosalie Potter visit Diagon Alley, accompanied by their parents. **The Potter's visit Harry's personal vault, with his parents and sister being awed by his wealth, assets, books, scrolls, and resources. Harry publically humiliated Cassius Warrington, Marcus Flint, Miles Bletchley, and Graham Montague. Rose was chosen by a holly and phoenix feather wand and was given a free holster. **Began working on ward that prevents those with a specific mark from disapparating or using Portkeys, but specifically preventing them from leaving a warded area. **Rosalie Potter's 11th Birthday party: Rose was surprised, for the first time in years, due to her family tricking her and giving her another surprise party. Harry talks with Fred and George Weasley. Harry flirts with Nymphadora Tonks and gets rejected. Harry spoke with Sirius and Dumbledore and was offered an Alchemy apprenticeship after expressing an interest in it. *August: Harry sat his OWLs and NEWTs for Transfiguration and did the practical. He would out-score even Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Tom Riddle with his extra credit. *September 1st- Exposes Weasley actions of indangering the magical worlds exposure, they later get fined. **Harry and his Inner Circle contemplate the new crop of first years and strategies to retain their power over Slytherin House. Harry summoned Trevor for Neville. After Draco Malfoy threatened Rose, Harry reminded Malfoy of what happened to Abraxas Malfoy and mocked and humiliated him, and warned that House Malfoy wouldn't win a war. **At Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy glared at Harry in the Great Hall, announcing his intent to annoy to everyone, and Harry. Draco publically recruits allies where Harry's supporters can hear him. In the Slytherin common room, Snape gives an introduction to Slytherin House and Draco Malfoy made his attempt to overthrow Harry and quickly lost a political battle. Harry had prepared for such events. Harry easily defeated the Malfoy faction and helped Snape heal them, demanding the oaths afterward. *Harry adapted to his new classes, but only enjoyed COMC and found Ancient Runes & Arithmancy useless due to his already advanced skill in them. Harry began his rapid progression towards a Mastery in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and quickly memorized Snape's Library and accessed his own and House Black's. Had continued his advancement towards his Potions Mastery and was slated to have it after the 91-92 school year. Had re-wrote several potions text books, which impressed Snape and was grading the 1st-4th year papers. Draco Malfoy harassed Rosalie Potter out of disdain for her and in revenge for his defeat at her brothers hands, with him losing the exchanges: her getting the Seeker position on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and his not showing up to their duel giving him a loss in the eyes of Magic. Rosalie was given a Nimbus 2000, secretly by Harry, but publically by their parents. October (1991) *October 31st: Quirrell informed the Great Hall of the troll he secretly let in as a distraction. Rosalie Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger fought a troll and knocked it out. November (1991) *November 1st: Harry talks with Rose about her actions and exposes Ron's behavior as that of a false friend, though Rose doesn't give up on Ron. Harry was almost in trouble for blasting Ron into a wall, but his punishment was telling Molly Weasley why... Harry verbally abused her, insulted Ron and Ginny and she was forced to take it, being paralyzed when she tried attack him by Dumbledore. Dumbledore became less supportive of Rose's friendships with Ginny and Ron and the Rose Potter Books. *Marcus Flint attempted to injure Rose Potter and Quirinus Quirrell attempted to kill her in public, but failed due to Harry's actions. Hagrid blabbed about Flamel, much to Harry's anger, and Harry informed Dumbledore via Snape. Harry brutally tortured Marcus Flint for attempting to possibly kill his little sister. December (1991) *December 25th: Harry gave Rose an Invisibility Cloak, which was one of his attempts to reverse-engineer the True Cloak. Harry talked with Percy Weasley and Prof. Vector and announced his intention to test out of Arithmancy, angering her. Harry confronted Rose at the Mirror of Erised and exposed an invisible Dumbledore who informed her that what they were hiding was well protected and that she should focus on her studies and making friends. Harry led Rose back to Gryffindor Tower and then placed several curses upon Ron Weasley in revenge. 1992 Easter Holidays (1992) *Easter Holidays: Hagrid won a dragon egg with gambling, checked out a book; carelessly, and Rose and her friends went to visit him soon after. Harry informed Dumbledore, revealing the existence of his spy network, and revealed the crimes of Dolores Umbridge and Dumbledore took the hint and began investigating her in secret. Draco Malfoy discovered the dragon and had his memory of it taken by Harry. April (1992) *Harry's planned fourth round of investments are made, which guarantee him immense profits later. May (1992) *May 25th: Harry got detention, suspecting that Rose might need protection in the Forbidden Forest. Harry and Rose searched, talking little, but after Malfoy pranked Neville and they went to check on them, were saddled with Draco Malfoy. They continued searching with Malfoy and eventually found the unicorn, Harry ordered Rose and Draco into a ditch for safety and engaged the wizard; attempting to capture them. Harry created a safe-haven for unicorns, blessed by Magic herself. **Harry, Rose, and Draco were escorted back to Hagrid and Harry was informed of a potential war on the horizon. *May 26th: Harry attempts to get Hagrid and McGonagall punished or sacked, but Dumbledore refused. Harry considered changing his plans and not learning Alchemy from Dumbledore. June (1992) *5th: Harry learned that Rosalie was put in danger again and publicly raged, insulting McGonagall and causing her to secretly flee in tears. Harry confronted Dumbledore and verbally chastised him, causing him to accept that Harry was right about his mistakes. Harry announces his intent not to learn Alchemy from Dumbledore. **Nearing Mage-level power; 60% from. *June 8th: Arthur Weasley began pushing his Muggle Protection Act through proxies. *June 28th: Harry and Dorea destroyed the Locket horcrux and Harry kept the Locket. Harry's power grew 30% and ten more after destroying the soul fragment in the Diadem. 45% after. Destroying the ring horcrux boosted his power another 15%. They began plotting ways to check Gringott's for horcruxes and eventually write a letter to King Ragnuk requesting a meeting. **Tier-one Mage. *June 30th: Compiled a list of powerful dead wizards and witches to learn from via the Resurrection Stone. Harry and Dorea meet with King Ragnuk, who quickly agreed to search Death Eater vaults and agreed with their suspicions. Harry learns that he will need a larger vault due to his potential new wealth and reserves it. July (1992) *July 2nd: Learned Ancient Greek from Andros the Invincible's shade so he could learn magic from he and Herpo the Foul. Harry gained 75% of the Lestrange wealth, plus misc objects. Ragnuk agrees to hide the Cup behind stuff and exclude it from inventory until Riddle defeated. Harry destroyed the horcrux in Cup and grew his power by 7%. 93% from T-2 Mage status. *July 31st: The Potter's prank Rosalie Potter as part of her surprise party. Harry insults Ron Weasley, who had to repeat his first year and flirts with Nymphadora Tonks. Talks with Dumbledore and reveals his recent interests in wandless magic and blood magic, and his recent creating of Grimoires for various subjects. Harry mentioned his new Mage status and words his destroying of Tom's soul fragments as a "Grey Power Ritual, that can be repeated infinitely." Harry's elemental status is revealed, but Harry shocks Dumbledore by listing three things he can manipulate, and they agree that Harry will teach Dumbledore Holy Fire and both versions of Greek Fire. **85% from T-2 Mage status. August (1992) *August 18th: Harry turned fourteen. *August 19th: Received Mastery Certificates for Potions and DADA, and took his OWLs/NEWTs in Arithmancy and would later pass them with "O's". Mastered what Andros could teach him and began learning from Herpo the Foul. Caught and banished Dobby, taking the mail he stole, and erected wards to keep him out. Made Rose invisible to non-Potter elves. wealth surpassing Houses Malfoy and Black while heavily invested, and could fund the war against Voldemort. **Harry intimidated Lockhart when he tried grabbing Rose and he James warned him off, Harry ended up cracking and then breaking Lockhart's wrist. Draco Malfoy jealously insulted Rose and was put in his place by Harry. Lucius Malfoy goads and fights Arthur Weasley, planting the horcrux diary, which Harry noticed and kept secret to hopefully take down Weasley and Malfoy; to remove a powerful Dark enemy who can fund a war-effort and protect his properties and rights. Harry verbally slapped down Granger when she called duels barbaric. **Harry had Rita Skeeter publish an article on Arthur's assault of Malfoy; mentioning that Lucius could demand a Duel of Satisfaction, and reported Arthur's illegal enchanting of his car to the Ministry. His plot to force House Weasley into fealty to House Potter continues. **80% from T-2 Mage status. September (1992) *1st: Arthur Weasley fined with muggle objects taken. Dobby prevented Potter's from accessing the Platform and the Potter's arrived at Hogwarts via Apparition. Lucius Malfoy hadn't challenged Arthur & the Muggle Protection Act was still a threat, but there was talk of re-writing Arthur's law about charming objects or repealing it. Muggle Protection Act loses a lot of support. *2nd: Harry began his apprenticeship with Dumbledore for Alchemy and Transfiguration and supplemented his studies by learning from Calid, Dzou Yen, and Phillipus von Hohenheim in his spare time. *8th: The Chamber of Secrets is opened by Ginny Weasley, under the influence of Tom Riddle’s diary. *30th: 65% from T-2 Mage status. October (1992) *31st: 50% from T-2 Mage status. Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's five-hundredth Deathday Party was held and the basilisk petrifies Mrs Norris. November (1992) *8th: Colin Creevey is petrified by the basilisk. **Harry capitalized on the panic and smuggled in Sneakoscopes, Probity Probes, and Secrecy Sensors and sold them and cast spells on objects; for a fee, that emitted a shrill noise when the wearers heartbeat stopped and allowed them to be found more quickly. Fred and George earned money for their Joke Shop by helping. *30th: 35% from T-2 Mage status. December (1992) *17 December: At the first meeting of the Duelling Club, Draco Malfoy attempted to sic a snake on Rose Potter, but it was quickly vanished before she could expose her Parseltongue. Draco was defeated, mocked, and Rose was nearly punished severely until Harry stepped in and intimidated Snape. Draco tried attacking her with a snake, mentioned above, and was blasted into a wall; requiring a day in the Hospital Wing. Snape was warned to control Draco with a threat. Lockhart was tricked into humiliating himself and was publicly mocked by Harry. *25th: Harry received books on sex magic, rituals, Charms, enchantment, wards, Dark Arts, illusion magic, and outdated potions. Harry purchased books on Magic Sensing, Mage Sight, and Occlumency for Rose; deeming them essential skills. Harry promised to teach Rose those skills and warned her against using the Polyjuice Potion and informed her that Draco wasn't a descendant of Slytherin. Harry boasts of his knowledge of who the heirs to famous houses are. **Harry was slated to complete his apprenticeship in Transfiguration by summer vacation. Rose began her lessons in Magic Sensing, Mage Sight, and Occlumency; only struggling with the latter. Harry overheard Draco Malfoy blab the location of where the Malfoy's kept their Dark Arts stuff and had it stolen. *30th: 20% from T-2 Mage status. 1993 February (1993) *30th: T-2 Mage status. 90% from T-3 Mage Status. May (1993) *8 May: The basilisk petrifies Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater. Rubeus Hagrid is sent to Azkaban and Albus Dumbledore is removed as headmaster of Hogwarts. This inconvienenced Harry, who used his secret titles to not not only removed all Death Eaters and their allies from the Board, but also restored Dumbledore to his position within a day with only Dumbledore being aware that it was Harry. *24 May: Rose and Ron Weasley enter the Forbidden Forest and meet Aragog. When Harry learned of this, he began picking off Acromantula and harvesting the venom. *29th: T-2 Mage status. 50% from T-3 Mage Status. Harry pursued Rose, Ron, and Lockhart into the Chamber and was forced to save the former two from the latter. Rose took Ron and Lockhart up to Hogwarts to inform Dumbledore of current events and Harry went to the actual Chamber of Secrets. Riddle was quickly beaten after Harry mocked him, the Horcrux was destroyed, and Ginny awoke and began annoying Harry. Dumbledore was informed of Tom's Horcruxes and the destruction of some and Lily Potter had Harry's reasons for claiming so many noble houses explained. **Snape and Lily learned of Harry's many Lordships, and James and Sirius learned later. Lucius Malfoy was defeated, the third total for his house, and House Malfoy was dissolved and Rose ascended as its ruling Lady. Male Malfoy's later killed, with Draco being forced to commit suicide and Lucius assassinated by Dorea. Narcissa Malfoy warned against crossing the Potters by Dorea and when refused, Dorea placed her into a coma. Gilderoy Lockhart's wealth was absorbed due to his assault. June (1993) *Harry taught DADA and was hated as a teacher, but most realized he was helping them and still didn't like him. Harry was awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class, and The Special Award for Services to the School and Medal for Magical Merit. Harry began searching for his new lover and had Cedric Diggory, Gemma Farley, the Weasley twins, Adrian Pucey, Terence Higgs, and Roger Davies advise him. *Ron Weasley advanced to second year. *30th: 45% from T-3 Mage Status. 50% recovery rate due to a life-time of intense training. July (1993) *2nd: Pettigrew escaped. Harry taught Rose magic, and began teaching her how to conjure a Patronus. Rose was a Sorceress. Lily became a Mage and her and James power grew 30%. James was a mid-level Sorcerer. Rose learned the Patronus Charm and several other spells. **Harry and Dorea began their plot to decimate the Werewolf population and Voldemort's support base. *c. 24 July: The Daily Prophet features a picture of the Weasleys on vacation in Egypt. *30th: 25% from T-3 Mage Status. 50% recovery rate due to a life-time of intense training. *31st: Rose recieves presents, but agreed that the party was a security risk. August (1993) *Rose became a mid-level Sorceress. *2nd: Werewolf population decimated with precision attacks and assassinations; C6. Fudge decides to have Hogwarts guarded by Dementors at Dolores Umbridge's urging. Other nations began cleansing lycanthropy from the world and Fenrir Greyback was executed and his head was displayed in Diagon Alley. *30th: T-3 Mage status. 50% recovery rate due to a life-time of intense training. 99.9% from T-4. *31st: Rose met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in Diagon Alley. Hermione purchased her pet Crookshanks. September (1993) *1st: Dementors board the Hogwarts Express on its journey to Hogwarts. Rose Potter drives them away from herself and her friends. Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle were all kissed by Dementors. Dolores Umbridge takes the fall and recieves the Dementors Kiss. *30th: 90% from Archmage status. December (1993) *30th: 75% from Archmage status. Achieved Alchemy Mastery and began his Charms and Arithmancy studies. Grand Sorcerer as of his Mastery of Transfiguration and Alchemy. Youngest ever to achieve title, but not the rank in power measuring. 1994 June (1994) *30th: 30% from Archmage status. Rose was a Grand Sorceress and adept in Occlumency, Magic Sense, and Mage Sight. Harry was Charms and Arithmancy Master. July (1994) *31st: Rose Potter's birthday. Harry was 15% from Archmage status. August (1994) *16th (Saturday): Rose awakens from a vision in which she saw Lord Voldemort murder Frank Bryce. Harry checked Rose and found the horcrux in her forehead and secretly removed it and sacrificed it to gain Tom's 1981 knowledge, skill, experience, and abilities. **Harry was an Archmage and his power grew 40% more. Harry was learning from Rowena Ravenclaw and made his own imitation of Excalibur. Power of 5 Mages, nearly 6. *18th (Monday): The 422nd Quidditch World Cup final is held in England, between Ireland and Bulgaria. The Irish National Quidditch team defeats the Bulgarian National Quidditch team 170 to 160, though Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum captures the Golden Snitch. Afterward, a Death Eater riot breaks out and the Dark Mark is cast into the sky by Barty Crouch Jr. **Harry was sixteen years old. **Harry predicted victories, losses, and behaviors and made millions of galleons in money and objects. His mother was displeased by this. *Unforgiveable detection map made, linked to a Taboo on the incantations. Harry was nearing the end of his tutiledge under Rowena Ravenclaw. **The detection worked and Harry snuck out and slew the Death Eaters, getting away with the crime. **Nott, Avery Jr., Crabbe Snr, Goyle Snr, and Walden Macnair were all killed. *Sensing that things were about to turn bad, Harry began building his power. Seduced Madam Edgecombe and extorted her into being loyal. Gained much greater influence over the Office of Misinformation and the Foreign Affairs and Sports Department. Gemma had been spreading his influence and gathering information for Harry. September (1994) *Magical Studies class announced to begin mending the rift between first-generation magicals and those who can trace their ancestry further back. Herbology, Astronomy, CoMC, Ancient Runes; classes left. Notes Once a large hole was dug, Harry used Transfiguration to shape and fuse the dirt into rock and then covered the grave. That done, Harry placed some mild intent-based wards that repelled Dark Wizards and fed off ambient magic. Harry fortified the area further, unknowing creating a place of safety for all future unicorns. In the future, unicorns would come in times of darkness and when they were to die and let their remaining power strengthen the wards. Harry wouldn't realize this for years, but would pleased when he did. Blessed by Magic herself and strengthened further. received a book on sex magic, rituals, Charms, enchantment, wards, Dark Arts, illusion magic, and outdated potions, Harry overheard Draco Malfoy blab where the Malfoy's kept their Dark Arts stuff and had it all stolen. Harry's new lovers: Fay Dunbar, Parvati and Padma Patil, Flora and Hestia Carrow, *Harry's allies: Cedric Diggory, Adrian Pucey, Terence Higgs, Gemma Farley, Fred & George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Roger Davies, *Pawns: Ludovic Bagman (Degenerate Gambler), Cuthbert Mockridge (idealist), Mafalda Hopkirk (she used Love Potions in youth), Eric Munch (takes bribes), Proudfoot, Savage, Gawain Robards, Williamson, Rufus Fudge, Mundungus Fletcher (Thief & accidental murderer), Madam Edgecombe (seduced), Alastor Gumboil, John Dawlish, *Puppet departments:Obliviator Headquarters, Improper Use of Magic Office, Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Invisibility Task Force, International Magical Trading Standards Body, International Magical Office of Law, Broom Regulatory Control, Apparition Test Centre, Portkey Office, Committee on Experimental Charms, Floo Network Authority, Office of Misinformation, Foreign Affairs and Sports Department, http://www.northsearegion.eu/northsee/s-hipping/current-shipping-routes-and-martime-traffic-2016/ -North Sea plot http://transcripts.foreverdreaming.org/viewtopic.php?f=172&t=10291 https://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/episode_scripts.php?tv-show=arrow Category:Timelines